1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an x-ray image-pickup apparatus suitable for a cephalo-cervical interventional angiography, which is known as one of the methods wherein diagnosis and treatment are simultaneously performed with use of a catheter.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows schematically a typical example of this x-ray pickup apparatus. This apparatus is of a floor-installation type.
The apparatus comprises a floor stand 1 situated on a floor 10 at one side 1OA of an inspection room; an C-arm 2 attached to the floor stand 1; an x-ray radiation system 3 attached to one end of the arm 2 and including an x-ray tube and a diaphragm device; an x-ray image detection system 4 attached to the other end of the arm 2 and including an image intensifier (I.I.), an optical system, a TV camera and a film changer (F.C.); and a bed 5 situated on the floor 10 at the other side 10B of the inspection room and located apart from the floor stand 1.
A subject 9 is placed on the bed 5 between the x-ray radiation system 3 and the x-ray image detection system 4 both attached to the C-arm 2. Fluoroscopy or image-pickup is effected through the opposite faces of the subject 9 located between the systems 3 and 4. The floor stand 1 is vertically movable in a direction of a double-headed arrow 6, the arm 2 is rotatable in a direction of a double-headed arrow 7, and the arm 2 is slidable in a direction of a double-headed arrow 8. By virtue of such multi-directional movements, fluoroscopy or image-pickup can be effected on the respective parts of the subject 9, with relatively high degrees of freedom of direction and distance.
There is a clinical demand that this type of x-ray image-pickup apparatus be able to perform fluoroscopy on, e.g. a part of the head, in two directions under the same temporal conditions. Typically, this demand occurs in a cephalo-cervical interventional angiography wherein diagnosis and treatment are simultaneously performed with use of a catheter.
In order to meet the clinical demand, the following apparatus structure is required. Two sets of the apparatuses each having the structure shown in FIG. 1 are provided, and these apparatuses are positioned in desired directions for fluoroscopy. In this case, a pair of C-arm 2, a pair of x-ray radiation systems 3, and a pair of x-ray image detection systems 4 must be arranged complicatedly around the subject 9. It is probable that the arms 2, systems 3 and 4 and subject 9 prevent each other's movement or collide with each other.
Under the situation, in order to satisfy the above clinical demand, additional staff members are necessary in addition to the provision of the above structure. Specifically, two sets of the apparatuses each having the structure shown in FIG. 1 are provided, in like manner, thereby realizing an apparatus structure for performing cephalo-cervical interventional angiography. This structure, however, is inadequate for performing the angiography. To perform the angiography, an operator, a diagnostic doctor, an anesthetist, nurses, engineers, etc. must attend near the bed 5. In this case, the jointly used two sets of apparatuses prevent each other's movement, and they may possibly collide with each other. In addition, since two bases 1 are provided near the head of the subject 9, it becomes difficult for the operator, etc. to access the head to be treated. The difficulty in anesthetizing the head is considerable.